Items
Items are the equipment and consumables that you use to strengthen your forces, and can have an extreme effect on the combat effectiveness of your squad. All unnecessary items can be sold for Gold. Your main character can equip one piece of every equipment type in corresponding slots. Servitors, depending on their quality level, have a number of Universal slots that can take any equipment, though they can't wear more than one of the same type. White servitors start with one slot, Blue start with two, Gold start with three, and additional slots can be unlocked at a very high (and therefore extremely hard to get) evaluation level from the Demon Institute. Servitors can also wear one Contract and one Devil Armor, and your main character can equip a unique stronger Devil Armor and one Gem of Resonance. All items are naturally broken up in level limits divisible by 10 i.e. there is level 10 equipment, level 20, 30, 40, etc...these are known as the equipment Tiers. Your main character has to be at least that level in order to be able to use that equipment. Your Servitors all have the same level as your main character so the same rule applies to them. Note, some equipment may get an enchantment that drops the required level a bit allowing that equipment to be worn by a lower level character. All Items come in five possible quality levels, and regardless of the source the base stats of items of the same Type, Tier and Quality Level are always perfectly identical: -WHITE: Most common, no natural enchantments, lowest stats per level. Found most often from Campaign map completion wheel. -BLUE: Stronger base stats than White, may have one or two random enchantments, Weapons may boost one skill of that Weapon's natural Class. Found most often from Campaign map completion wheel. -GOLD: Notably stronger than White or Blue (Gold equipment has stronger base stats than Blue equipment of the next tier up, and at least two tiers up of White), will have several enchantments, Weapons can boost anywhere from one to three skills of that Weapon's natural Class. Found most often as a rare drop from the Campaign map completion wheel, as well as a couple of events and zone completions. -ORANGE: Ultra powerful, ultra rare, almost always Unique so you can only ever get one of each piece. Base stats are always better than Gold of the next tier up. Found only through certain wilderness Zone completion puzzles and special events. For those found in Wilderness zone completions, the puzzles can be re-attempted to then upgrade the piece to the next level Tier (to an upper limit, usually through three tiers max). These have multiple powerful enchantments and are among the only item type that can have non-Weapon items boost character skills, and these skill bonuses are virtually always for skills your main character owns, clearly proving who these ultra powerful equipment pieces are intended for. -GREEN: These have the same base stats and rarity as Orange items, but they are also part of a Set. If you can find and equip all pieces of the set on one character/servitor that unit will get additional benefits. Found only through Wilderness zone completions. The additional enchantments and skill boosts seem to be somewhat less than Orange items. Weapon Types Weapons deserve special mention as they are by far the most complicated and varied set of standard equipment. Weapons are the strongest booster of Physical and Magical damage at equivalent Tiers and Quality, and weapons above White quality often give boosts to skills of their native character Class. Other than the Samurai Sabre, at equal Tier and Quality all weapons give the same boost to Physical and Magical Damage. LONGSWORD: Native to Vampire, gives an additional moderate boost to Speed. HAMMER: Native to Cyclops, gives an additional moderate boost to max HP. SCYTHE: Native to Faerie, gives an additional moderate boost to physical Defense. STAFF: Possibly native to the not-yet-active Mummy, gives an additional moderate boost to Critical Hit. SABRE: Native to Samurai, does not give an additional boost to other stats, gives a stronger boost to Physical and Magical Damage than the other weapons at the same Tier and Quality. Other Equipment Types Note, due to the unlimited variety of enchantments that can be randomly generated on items from their various sources those potential stat boosts will not be discussed. Only the base statistics of what the equipment boosts will be listed here. CHEST ARMOR: Comes in three variants. Plate armor gives the strongest boost to Physical Defense but nothing to Magical Defense, Robes (Cloth armor) give the strongest boost to Magical Defense but nothing to Physical Defense, Leather or Medium armor gives a decently strong boost to both Physical and Magical Defense. HELMET: Gives a moderate boost to Physical and Magic Defense. TREASURE: Gives a moderate boost to Physical and Magic Defense. BELT: Gives a moderate boost to Speed and a decently strong boost to max HP. BOOTS: Give the strongest boost to Speed. AMULET: Boosts all four elemental Resistances. RING: Gives a moderate boost to Physical and Magical Damage. GLOVES: Gives a moderate boost to Physical and Magical Damage. CONTRACT: Unique to Servitors and granted through various levels of the Book of Sin. They are upgradeable with Power of Lineage and can grant various stat and skill boosts. They maintain their upgrade level even if removed and placed in storage or fitted to another Servitor. Each Servitor can wear only one. GEM OF RESONANCE: Unique to the main character and granted through various levels of the Book of Sin. Requires a certain number of Totems to be upgraded to specific minimum levels before they can be worn. Grants a % boost to various stats and at higher levels can grant skill level boosts to multiple skills. DEMON ARMOR: Introduced in early 2014, unlocked through a new area by the Infernal Fortress, first given to the Main Character. By consuming Devil Metal the armor can be upgraded, boosting various stats and also granting resistance to various status effects such as Freeze, Paralysis and Chaos. Later areas of the Fortress contain Armors for Servitors too which can be swapped between them like Contracts, maintaining any upgrades they have, although they have lower maximum attributes than the armor of the main character. Each Servitor can wear only one, but it goes in a unique slot separate from their other equipment and the Contract. Consumables Consumables are various items that can be consumed (getting destroyed in the process) to grant a one-time boost of some form. -SKILLBOOKS: Grant a Skill to a Servitor consuming Growth in the process, or can be Exploded for more Learning Essence for use in the Ancient Library. -LINEAGE ORB: Grants a Lineage to your Main Character or a Servitor. Is either crafted through the Bloody Altar or extracted from a Servitor through various methods. -FRUIT OF GROWTH: Grants a certain number of Growth points on a Servitor.